Broken Fairytales
by Vamp213
Summary: CROSSOVER/SONGFIC; "She belongs to fairytales that I could never be" She was beautiful like one of those fairytale princesses; with a beautiful dress and a sparkling crown on her head... He was nothing but a toad that could never be a prince. R&R Enjoy :


______

An: Alrighty I've been known for being different (In a good way) so that's exactly what I'm going to do LOL I think I must be crazy because I think Bonnie/Ried would make a really cute crossover just from seeing a really good fan-made video on youtube :$ Lool Well I've decided to write a Covenant/Vampire Diaries story called Broken Fairytales based off the song Love Song Requiem by Trading Yesterday!  
Such a Beautiful/Sad song Anyways Beware Angst ahead well thats enough talking from me Here we go ... R&R ENJOY :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the VD or the Covenant nat OR the Song Basically I own nothing Lool xD

Warning: Angst/ Slight Changes in Lyrics VERY VERY VERY SMALL CHANGES ... okay just one thing but you'll see as you read; a little mature scene.  
Broken Fairytales

* * *

____

_~.~Bonnie will find a better place to fall asleep  
She belongs to fairytales that i could never be.  
The future haunts with memories that I could never have  
And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad ~.~_

It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, never experience the feel of ones heartbeat against your one matching together in a perfect symphony. To never feel their soft lips moving rhythmically against your own... the feel of having one close literally taking your breath away with the simplest of things. Yes indeed to experience the feel of loving someone and being loved was better than never knowing how it felt living in wonder just a clueless lonely figure. He loved her... he was sure of it such a powerful feeling flooded over him when her name was brought up, a smile always appeared on his face with a warm memory but nether the less soon after a frown took it's place. Reid Garwin experinced love and loss; She was beautiful like one of those fairytale princesses in the stories... but to him he could never fill the shoes of a charming prince she was ever so worthy of.

____

_~.~ I die each time you look away_  
_My heart, my life will never be the same_  
_This love will take my everything_  
_One breath, one touch will be the end of me ~.~_

Reid looked at the Dark haired boy with such Disdain, pure hatred with a mix of jealousy washed over him as he silently watched Bonnie on what it seemed to be a date. Self loathing overcame everything he loathed himself for letting bonnie slip away so easily... It was his fault not only did he let her go... he pushed her away. He desperately wanted to walk to the table grab bonnie and run away with her, she may hate him at first but as time goes on she will surly learn to love him again. He never stopped, He was an addict in overdose... His addiction became to strong and to quit would become to difficult slipping back into the arms of the substance each and every-time. Her love was something he needed, to return it would be easy but to gain it again would be the hard part.

"You're Gorgeous" Ben said recieving a giggle from the bubbly witch

"Thank you" She gushed reaching over the table intertwining her hand with his placing a small loving kiss on the man's cheek. "You're very Handsome yourself" The man smiled at her loving words capturing her lips bringing her into a long passionate kiss.

Reid silently cursed at himself watching the two embrace remembering the way it felt to have her soft full lips pressed softly against his, wondered how it felt to feel her tongue entangle with his... he wondered what her mouth tasted like a taste he never had in forever. Without knowing he slowly pressed two fingers against his lips watching the two slowly separate longing for the feel of his young beautiful witch back in his own arms.

"I love you" Ben murmed against her warm lips causing her to giggle for the second time tonight. Bonnie looked at the boy straight in the eye a loving smile appread on her face as she quickly kissed him again

"I love you too."

Reid Bit down on his tongue, hard enough to draw blood. She was suppose to say that to him not to this prick! He was unaware that his eyes changed fully black like the spaces between the distant stars. The glass on the table exploded, he heard enough. It was time she knew he was here.

**'Enjoying yourself I see' **

Bonnie stiffened when the voice passed through her, slowly turning around only to be greeted by Blonde hair and a pair of cold blue eyes so cold that it burned the boy she once loved and the one who broke her heart ... Reid.

____

~.~ You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth  
Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve  
Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past  
Knowing that my heart  
Will break, but at least the pain will last ~.~

A smirk appeared on his face as her eyes met his, shock was written all over her face as she faced the man. His large playful eyes gazed down at her a gaze she felt small from a gaze she once came accustomed to seeing everyday... this was too much, he was too much. She needed to get out of his presence she could feel all his emotions raiding off him and into her. After all this time they were still connected, they were still one no matter how much bonnie denied it the connection she had with Reid was too strong to over come. Bonnie quickly rose from her seat throwing on her Jacket and leaving a portion on money for the bill. Ben sensed her eagerness getting up as well handing bonnie back her money paying for the bill himself. He loved an independent woman but was raised that a gentlemen always pays no matter how much she insists. Taking his hand Bonnie guided him out of the grill, Reid looked at them the corner of his mouth twisting into a smile... she felt the connection. He got up as well following the two out of the restaurant

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* ~~~~~~~~~~BROKEN FAIRYTALES ~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bonnie!" Reid called out causing the witch to come to a stop, Ben turned around first eyeing the man. Reid laughed he could take him on without a doubt. As much as he wanted to brew up trouble that wasn't what he came here to do. Bonnie's wide eyes looked at the blonde trouble maker, she assured Ben that everything was fine and to wait in the car it would only take a minute. Reid's eyes filled with amusement as the man obeyed the dude was whipped. Bonnie did have that effect on a guy though he remembered how he would do anything for her...he still would

"Reid, long time no see." Bonnie said not making any eye contact with him

______

"

I've missed you Bon, I could only hope you've missed me"

She remained silent refusing to meet his longing gaze.

"I'm guessing that's a negative."

"Why are you here Reid? and i have every right not to miss you"

The blonde looked down at the floor this time refusing to meet her gaze, she was angry he knew this but he wanted to make things somewhat better. "I know you do, Everything was my fault I take full responsibility for my actions I was stupid Bonnie! I was just, just scared to open up to someone again. Me and you were getting closer by the day It was my fault im the one to blame. I so foolishly pushed you away at a stupid attempt not to get hurt by someone I loved again... I still love you Bonnie. I know you moved on but I need you to hear me out before you and asswipe start getting serious, I miss you... Please forgive me Bonnie please give me a second chance"

Bonnie looked deep in his eyes... tears started welling up in her own. She was confused, tired, frustrated and pissed he was the one that walked out and now when she decided to move on here he is confessing his feelings for her.

"You're a little too late"

"Maybe Caleb was right maybe i shouldn't have come"

_~.~ I die each time you look away_  
_My heart, my life will never be the same_  
_This love will take my everything_

_One breath, one touch will be the end of me ~.~_

_* Flash Back*_

_"Reid" the name escaped Bonnie's lips for the 5th time as the man covered her neck with butterfly kisses sucking on the sensitive area causing her to moan his name yet again. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at the beauty underneath him joining their lips together. Reid's tongue grazed her lower lip begging for entrance, bonnie's mouth opened allowing his tongue in her warm mouth. Bonnie's long legs wrapped around his waist while her hands were playing in his hair pulling him closer. Their tongues dueled for dominance, Reid's roaming hands found the hem of her shirt. Slowly creeping up them feeling her flat toned stomach. He pressed his hips into hers making bonnie hitch a breath. Without noticing her hips bucked up meeting his creating the desired friction they sought. A groan emerged from Reid_

_"Bonnie" He groaned "tell me to stop"_

_But she didn't instead she held him closer yearning for his touch, her body felt like it was on fire. The friction became stronger causing Bonnie to cry out reid groaned more grinding his hips deeper into hers_

_"Tell me to stop"_

_"Don't stop" she replied, hands creeping up his shirt tracing the outline of the abs._

_At the words Reid lost it quickly removing her shirt kissing her with more force, Bonnie groaned back arching up into him pressing their bodies closer together. Both aroused by each others reactions, soon clothes became obstacles Bonnie found herself in nothing but her bra and panties and Reid in only his boxers, things were heating up quickly, watching her squirm underneath he was almost positive he would come right then and there. His hands roamed her body while he used his tongue to draw a line on her collar bone lightly blowing it afterwards. Bonnie moaned loudly when his hands found her core, he lightly pressed the damp material making her arch more into him_

_"Ried" she groaned panting_

_He hovered over the girl with a huge smile on his face his hands never moving from the spot_

_"I love to hear my name on your lips"_

_"I love you" Bonnie panted_

_"I love you too"_

_That night the two became a tangled mess, Both cashing in a card they could never get back coming together in body,mind and soul... that night reid discovered he was truly in love with Bonnie Bennett._

_*End of flashback*_

Bonnie stepped back from the man panting heavily at the intense memory they shared, tears filled the brim of her eyes she couldn't face him right now. She looked up at him in the eyes she had to leave, when she opened her mouth to protest Reid stopped her before she could say anything.

"You should go Prince Charming is waiting for you" He said bitterly leaving a kiss on her forehead before fading in the fog...

_~.~Bonnie will find a better place to fall asleep_  
_Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dreams_  
_And Maybe someday love, maybe someday love ... maybe someday love ~.~_

Reid Garwin was comfortably settled on a branch outside of Bonnie's house, He simply watched her.. she was looking at old photo's there was one with Him, her and Tyler and another of just them. His heart ached as he watched her... he still loved her, he always will nothing can change that. He took a glance at the witch another time before using his own magic, his eyes turned the darkest shade of endless black before dissapering of in the darkness. She was beautiful like one of those fairytale princesses; with a beautiful dress and a sparkling crown on her head... He was nothing but a toad that could never be a prince.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading ... Oh the angust well i hope you liked it leave me a review and tell me what you thought :)  
reviews are appreciated! thanks again :D I hope you liked it :) Have a good week God Bless :D  
-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
